The present invention relates to a power supply device that is provided with a circuit board and a chassis. Specifically, a light emitting component, such as a light emitting diode (LED), for confirming/displaying an operation state (operation state confirmation) of the power supply device is mounted on the circuit board. The chassis holds the circuit board.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Number 2002-315307, a power supply device, in which a LED for displaying an operation state is provided, is known. The power supply device is configured with a DC-DC converter module that has a wiring board on which an electric component is mounted and a shield housing that contains the wiring board. In this case, the LED for displaying an operation state is provided on the wiring board of the DC-DC converter module. This power supply device enables confirmation of an operation state of the DC-DC converter module because the LED emits light.
However, the above conventional power supply device has the following problems. An insertion mounted LED is used as the LED for displaying an operation state in this power supply device. Specifically, a connection terminal that is formed by a metal wire material is attached to a base end of a light emitting member of the insertion mounted LED. Further, in this power supply device, many insertion mounted electric components are used in addition to the insertion mounted LED for displaying an operation state. Therefore, the insertion mounted electric components need to be replaced with surface mounted electric components to miniaturize the power supply device. Further, when the insertion mounted electric component is attached to the wiring board, a connection terminal needs to be inserted into an insertion hole that is formed on the wiring board from a front surface side to a rear surface side. Further, a tip of the connection terminal, which passes through the insertion hole, located on the rear surface side needs to be fixed to a wiring pattern by soldering. Therefore, the insertion mounted electric components need to be replaced with the surface mounted electric components to improve assembling efficiency. In consideration of the above described matters, a configuration in which a surface mounted LED is used and attached to the rear surface side instead of using the insertion mounted LED can be adopted. However, when this configuration is adopted, a problem of deterioration in visibility occurs. That is, because light that is emitted from the surface mounted LED is shaded by the wiring board, the light cannot be visually recognized from the front surface side of the wiring board.